The 77th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *'Strike Up The Band Barney ''(HiT Entertainment) - 1st time''' *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) - 3rd time *Arthur Read (Marc Brown Studios) (First time since 2001) (Retired) - 6th and last time *Pikachu (Pokémon USA Inc.) (to promote Pokémon: Advanced) - 3rd time *Little Bill (Nickelodeon) - 2nd time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) (to promote Clifford's Puppy Days) - 10th time *Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) - 2nd time *Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Feature Syndicate) ''- 2nd time *Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) ''- 1st time' *Cheesasaurus Rex '(Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Wild Thing (Harper Children's Books) '(to celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 40th Birthday) (Retired) - 4th and last time *Ronald McDonald '(McDonald's) - 4th time *Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon) (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company) ''- 2nd time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (to promote Garfield: The Movie) - 1st time ' Novelty Balloons * 'Gorgeous Gobbler (Macy's) ''(Retired) ''- 1st and only time''' * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time * Pumpkins ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon '(Macy's) (Retired) - 2nd and last time * ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) - 16th and last time * Happy Hippo (Macy's) (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Freida the Dachshund ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Harold the Fireman (Macy's) ''- 8th time * Americana Spheres ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time * Uncle Sam ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time * Flying Fish ''(Macy's) - 7th time * Toy Soldier (Macy's) ''- 3rd time * [[Blue & White Macy's Stars|'''Blue & White Macy's Stars]]' ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' * Ice Cream Cone '(Macy's) (Retired) - 17th time * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) (Retired) - 10th and last time *Charlie the Blue Elf Gnome (Macy's) ''- 4th time * Red Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time Falloons *M&M's Network ''(M&M's) (Retired) - 6th and last time *Greendog (Greendog) - 4th time *Percy the Penguin ''(Macy's) ''(Retired) - 3rd and last time Floats * Cornucopia * Sesame Street * Hess * Bob the Builder * Big Comfy Couch * Lego * Build A Bear Workshop * Animal Planet * Angelina Ballerina * Wild West Express Train * Marshmallow Peeps * Barney & Friends * New York Daily News Big Apple * Statue of Liberty * Postal Service * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Ecko Unlimited * Planters Nutmobile * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car *'American Insurance' * Marion Carole Showboat * Hershey * Madison Square Garden * Santa's Sleigh Performers *Clay Aiken *Ben Bledsoe *Marshmellow Peeps *The Cast of The Big Comfy Couch *Michael Bolten *Kristien Chenoweth *Chicago *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie, and Grimace *Kelly Clarkson *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Grover, Windows: (Top: Count Von Count, Baby Bear, Herry Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Praire Dawn, Zoe), (Bottom: Telly Monster, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Ernie, Bert), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snufflepagus, Gordon, Bob, Gina, Alan, Luis, Maria, Gabi, Miles and the Kids *Judy Collins *Jim Dale *Hilary Duff; performed "So Yesterday" *Harvey Fierstein *Tyler Hanes *Barney and Friends: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Patrick King Jr. *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Murray, and Captain Feathersword *Kool & The Gang; performed "Jungle Boogie" *Kate Levering *Idina Menzel *The Radio City Rockettes *Mya *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard *Stacie Orrico; performed "(There's Gotta Be) More to Life" *Ipsita Paul *Angelina Ballerina *Simple Plan; performed "Addicted" *Ruben Studdard; performed "Sorry 2004" *Bernie Williams *Special Tribute to Bob Hope Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands *Theodore Roosevelt High School Rough Riders Band - Honolulu, HI. Trivia *This is the only post-1973 parade not to begin with Tom Turkey, who traditionally appears at the start of the parade. Instead, Cornucopia was the first float. Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades